


Anger has a new meaning now

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ironhusbands, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: Rhodey finds out what happened in Siberia. Chaos ensures.





	Anger has a new meaning now

The day Tony comes back from Siberia, Rhodey knows that something wasn't right. Tony's eyes are more tired and blank, his hands shake while holding his daily cup of coffee, and he eats less. The nightmares that are hitting him like a train, and Rhodey's getting worried. 

Tony comes back home with a bruised face and goes straight to helping him like nothing happened. Rhodey can walk now and he's happy about that, knowing that his best friend can walk without a wheelchair nearby. Call him selfish, but he loves the fact that Rhodey is going to be around a lot more now since he’s now honorably discharged. He claims that he was in an accident in Siberia which has Rhodey calling “straight up bullshit.” 

The main change that Rhodey is noticing in Tony is his demeanor. His vibrant and loud persona has turned into this small voiced, quiet shell. “Hey, Tony, come here for a minute!”

Tony’s head turns to his friend and walks towards him in a slow paste. “Yeah?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony’s deflecting. He does that when he doesn’t want to tell anyone anything. He’s a closed safe, locked away with a key that’s impossible to find as if it’s non existent. 

“Tony,” Rhodey tries again. “Please, tell me what’s happening. I know something’s not right. I’m doing this because I’m your main guy and I love you, so try to open up.” He sees Tony’s eyes turn to the ground and they stay there like he’s being scolded by his father. He lends a hand on Tony’s clear cheek and caresses his thumb across it. He sees Tony relax to the gesture like it’s a safe place, a home that he never knew he could have and it’s with Rhodey. 

_“I don’t want to be alone, Rhodey,”_ Tony admits as his voice cracks with genuine emotion. “Everybody’s leaving me. Please don’t leave me.”

“I haven’t left you left, and I don’t plan to go for a long time.” 

Tony looks at him with hopeful eyes. “Promise?”

And with that, Rhodey hearts_ shatters _ at that question. He locks eyes with the brunette and places a kiss on his forehead. “I promise, now let’s get something to eat,” he pulls him to the elevator. “We’re going out, so you can’t deny it.” 

“I knew you’d pull this.” Tony barks out a laugh. 

***

The diner is a simple place to chill and eat. The two men have been there for years, and they continue to eat there at every chance they get. 

“So,” Tony begins as he looks at the menu. “I hope they have breakfast all day.”

“They do which is why I go here a lot when I’m in town.” Rhodey tells him. He sees the way that Tony smiles for a split moment before he takes a deep breath. 

“Let’s order.” 

“That’s a good idea.”

They order the food and wait until the time that the food arrives, steaming hot. 

Tony watches as Rhodey enjoys his food and slowly begins to enjoy his with a cup of coffee. “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh, uh, okay, what is it?” Rhodey studders. 

The brunette takes a deep breath. “So I went to Siberia to help them after finding out that Barnes was framed…”

“Okay, that’s expected.”

“And I found a video of my mom’s car accident,” Tony’s voice shakes. “It wasn’t an accident. He killed her via Hydra, and Rogers knew and didn’t tell me.”

“I’ll kill him-”

“We all got into a fight and then it was Barnes and Rogers on me. Barnes touched my reactor so it blew his metal arm off. Rogers didn’t like that so he beat me down, threw me across the bunker and began beating me with his shield; and he threw off my helent and I thought he was going to kill me with it. But he slammed it into the reactor and the suit shut down for days with no way of getting help called.

“That’s why he sent me the letter and the phone, to apologize but he spent most of the time talking about himself.” 

Rhodey gets too quiet when he’s angry to the point where he wants to  _ end _ someone; someone named Steven Grant Rogers. “I’m going to find this motherfucker, and I’m going to tear him apart painfully.”

“Honey, please--”

“You can’t stop me, Tones,” Rhodey assures. “Nothing will stop me from giving you justice.”

* * *

A few days later, Rhodey manages to track down the rogue Avengers with Rogers on the front line, as usual. He goes to the abandoned house; it’s large and it looks like it has about seven bedrooms. He goes to the door and knocks three times before opening the door and helping himself inside the house. 

It’s Natasha who sees him but doesn’t say anything; she only runs from the scene that’s about to unfold. His best bet is for a personal mission. 

Steve Rogers is in eye-sight. His blood is boiling and now only sees red--red as the color of _blood._

“Rogers, are we going to do this in here or outside?” He asks. 

Steve stands up slowly and locks eyes with his former teammate. “Rhodey--”

“Answer the question.”

Rogers looks down and takes a staggering breath. “Here.” 

With that question, Rhodey rushes to him and gives him a punch to the face and somehow, pushes him to the ground without pausing from his rage. 

“Rhodes!” Sam Wilson tries to pull him back, but nothing can stop Rhodes. Not when he’s this angry. 

Before everyone knew it, Rogers is pinned to the wall and his throat is being covered by Rhodes’ thumb. 

“I told you what would happen if you’d hurt him,” Rhodey seethes. “How could you lie to him?! After everything he did for you, you stab in the fucking back!”

“Rhodes, I never wanted to, I swear!” Steve pleas with his face bloodied and bruised. “I loved him--”

“If you loved him, you would never lied to him.”

To Rhodey’s pleasure, Steve starts to cry. “I regret hurting him, I really do! I didn’t think I hurt him that bad.”

“His sternum was broke in half, and Tony told me that it was a car accident. He was busy saving your ungrateful ass. He has brain damage that causes him to fall into seizures for no reason at all. The funny thing is, we didn’t know about it until I woke up to screams of agony.

“So before you think that everything is fine, do some damn research,” Rhodey drops him to the floor and heads to the door. “Tony doesn’t know about this. I hope to keep that way, understood?”

Everyone in the room nods and Rhodey makes his way out. 

Moral of the story: Don’t hurt Rhodey’s man. 


End file.
